Love' Stories
by Canasta Anyone
Summary: The story of the many gay lovers in Verdant Hills. Escaping the heat by jumping in a bathtub, Zexion is about to get the surprise of his life! Rated M for sexual content, yaoi, lemon, Zemyx-centric and other minor couples - ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"Love" stories – Zemyx-centric, more couples to surface (Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy universes, 'cause I love Zack).

This is my first fanfiction to be posted, I am a yaoi fan, expect lot's of dirty junk and smut, that's why it's rated M. Warning for those homophobics out there who may have (somehow) stumbled upon this fiction. Unless you are comfortable with homosexual relations, do not read. Even for the many yaoi fans out there, I warn that there is a sex scene here (not the whole shebang, but you know, sexual goings-on). This fanfiction is only for those who are prepared for adult scenes. As I have read from many great authors on , "Don't like, don't read." Anyway, enough with the warning and on with disclaimer!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy franchises in any way, shape or form, I am just an adoring fan who has played KHI and KHII. The previously mentioned games are owned by their respective owners (Square Enix) and other beneficiaries.

Alright gang, the story. Enjoy!

Heat. It gripped everything within its reach. It entered any entity; the trees, the people, the air. The heat of the day had become so powerful that no single spot in Verdant Hills was cool, save for baths, pools and the like. Inside a large, mansion-like house on a hill overlooking the rest of the neighbourhood, a young man in his early twenties, Zexion, sat in his home's library on one of six Oakwood chairs, doing what he liked to do the most: learn. Blessed and cursed with a mind always yearning to consume knowledge, Zexion loved to curl up in the library and read books all day.

Considering the heat of the day, Zexion thought it would be a good idea to stay downstairs in the tiled area with the air conditioning, a new invention he had recently implemented into his house. Unfortunately, being a new invention, it was not a perfect model and, alas, was not working. And so, like the rest of the suburb, Zexion was sweating cats and dogs.

Zexion read the book in front of him, _Moogles and Pompoms_ at a pace that would daze any who watched. Eyes jetting across the letters, glyphs and diagrams of moogle pompoms, Zexion soon finished the book. Shutting it with a sigh and pushing it away, Zexion leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Despite reading a non-strenuous, entertaining book, Zexion couldn't relax. The heat was too much for him. He could feel his dark blue morning robe cling to his body filmed with sweat.

"_This will not do…"_

Deciding on a direct course of action, Zexion got up and exited the library, crossed the living room and headed up the stairs. One would think that in a mansion-like home, there would be servants, however none greeted Zexion as he ascended the stairs and headed toward his private bathroom. Zexion didn't believe in servants; self-sufficiency was always apart of his nature.

Upon reaching the bathroom, Zexion immediately made his way to the bath tub and turned the cold water faucet to full blast and the hot water one just a little. _"Nothing wrong with having a little heat…"_ After a few minutes, the tub was three quarters full, upon which Zexion closed the hot and cold water.

Stripping off his robe and grey underwear, Zexion stretched upwards momentarily before slipping into the bath, his body becoming taught, displaying his tight buttocks and muscles along his back. While not the most buff guy out, Zexion still had a fairly fit body.

Zexion's body initially tensed when he completely immersed himself in the water, shivering from the cold. But soon afterward, the shaking ceased and Zexion relaxed, the sweat and heat becoming a distant memory.

The knots of tension in his neck and back fading away a little too quickly in the cool of the water, Zexion's vision slowly faded until he fell asleep against the edge of the bathtub. The man in the bath awoke to the feel of … something wet … covering his right ear.

Making a startled gasp, Zexion was soon wrapped around by lightly tanned, broad arms. The heat transferring to his chest with the sudden physical contact, Zexion knew all too well who it was, his body already responding with various effects: faster heart beat, faster breathing…an erecting penis. The stranger's mouth left Zexion's ear and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry to startle you babe, I let myself in."

The man let go of Zexion and stepped back. Already missing the physical contact, Zexion turned around and reached out towards his lover to see him slowly taking off his grey t-shirt, a shirt that hugged his pecks tightly across his chest, his nipples standing pertly against the material for all to see.

Zexion bit his lip out of lust, his erection suddenly becoming much more prevalent. "Demyx…I've been waiting…"

Winking and quickly blowing a kiss, Demyx discarded the shirt onto the ground. Undoing the top button of his jeans, Demyx mesmerised Zexion as he grabbed his own crotch in his jeans and started rubbing and squeezing it, teasing his lover. Wearing a set of tight, light blue jeans and being well endowed, Demyx's package bulged out of his jeans like a balled-up sock. Zexion moaned in response, his hand instinctively moving under the water to his own throbbing need and slowly stroking the hardened flesh.

Demyx hissed at the sight of his lover stroking himself. Watching Zexion touch himself was always a huge turn-on for Demyx. The half naked plumber then unzipped his jeans and exposed his cock in all of its glory as he never bothered to wear any form of underwear. As Demyx's erection flew out of his jeans and bobbed up and down, Zexion moaned louder and began to thrust and pump into his own hand.

Kicking off his jeans from his ankles, Demyx stepped into the bath where his lover waited and quickly grabbed Zexion's wrists to prevent his premature climax, pulling up his lover to stand, holding his wrists above his head. Zexion initially struggled, eager to release the pressure building inside his body that could only be released through one organ, only to stop a moment later as Demyx caught the scholar in a heart-stopping kiss.

The two crossed their arms over each other, bringing their bodies together, their cocks lightly touching. Both moaned at the contact, the plumber and intellectual lusting for more. Zexion pushed back on Demyx to the wall, initially surprising the larger man, only to sound a long and deep moan of satisfaction as Zexion began to grind his hips into the other man's. Demyx's lips moved forward to Zexion's, the two finally able to kiss and moan and grind into each other all at the same time.

Wanting to take it to the next level, the plumber's left hand slid down to the couple's thrusting hips and grabbed both their throbbing cocks and began pumping them. Demyx then broke away from the kiss and began to nibble on his lover's collarbone. Whilst doing so, he also used his thumb and forefinger to finger his own and Zexion's cock-slits which were both leaking precum.

"Ngaaaahh…Demyx~!" Zexion cried in between kisses and thrusting and pumping. "I…I…I'm gonna…c-cum!!" Unable to think of something more poetic, Demyx grinned, looked into his lover's eyes and said, "Yeah babe, that's it…cum for me!" in a deep, husky tone that he only used during sex. The honeyed, libido-charged line was enough to send Zexion over the edge. Squeezing his eyes shut as electric impulses from the orgasm shot up and down his spine all throughout his being, Zexion let out a long, drawn out moan, during which he shot cum all over his and his lover's chest in thick, hot jets of white.

Moaning at the sight of his lover cumming over the two of them, Demyx decided to join his lover in ecstasy. Knowing the right moment to do so, Demyx made a final pump and thrust, into which he kept the pressure on pumping down on his manhood. The pressure building at an insanely fast rate, his cock shot a huge amount of cum upward. The feeling of semen shooting straight out of his body and onto the bathroom ceiling made Demyx groan in satisfaction: but that was not all. After all, that cumshot was only the first.

The second jet of cum hit his lover in the face; both moaned at the feelings they each received. The following one shot up on his neck, then Zexion's lower abdomen, and then, in a spectacular finale, gained momentum and sprayed upward again, this time unto his own pecks and left nipple. After a few more weak (in comparison to the first) jerks of seed, the two began to touch each other seductively wherever either man had ejaculated on the other's body, both taking samples of the semen that covered their nakedness and tasting for whose it was.

Noticing that his lover's cock was still dripping droplets of cum, Zexion decided that the day's amusement was far from over. The shorter man beckoned the plumber closer, enjoying a brief kiss before making a slow descent down Demyx's body which may as well have been named 'Mt. Sex'. Stopping at cum that had splattered itself over Demyx's pecks and nipples, Zexion expertly used his tongue to lap up the mess. Demyx moaned at the slick contact, his penis no longer deflating but becoming erect once again.

Finishing on the nipples where Zexion slowly licked up the last of the chest-cum before giving the left nipple a few flicks of his tongue, the lavender-haired man moved further down to Demyx's washboard abs. Cum marked them like scratch marks made by a tiger or other predator. Enjoying the feel of Demyx's toned stomach, Zexion lapped up the lines of ejaculate by following the lining of his muscles. "Mmm…" Demyx grinned in anticipation, his stomach tensing, his abs becoming more defined. The plumber knew what was coming next. Bidding the beautiful sculpture that was Demyx's lower torso farewell with a final lick up the middle, Zexion made it to his destination down to where his lover's "love" was at full size once more from the teasing.

"Do it babe. Make daddy happy." Demyx said once again in a deep, seductive voice. "Yes sir." Zexion replied in a sarcastic, yet flirtatious voice (1). Zexion looked at Demyx's throbbing dick, marvelling at its size. Not insanely large, but definitely not average-sized. Grabbing the base with his right hand, Zexion licked up the remaining drops of cum leaking through his slit.

Demyx closed his eyes and moaned at the sensation, his left hand moving to Zexion's head to guide him further. Zexion took a long suck on the head of Demyx's cock, relishing the taste of cum and precum that he was able find. Demyx groaned impatiently, his hand pressing on the lavender hair's head. Taking the indication, Zexion immediately moved forward and took in most of Demyx's cock and deep throating it.

"Ohhhh yeah~ that's it…that's what daddy likes!" Demyx couldn't help but start to buck his hips further into his lover's mouth. Used to that sort of reaction, Zexion braced himself and took Demyx in his entirety. "Uhhhh….oh yeah…gimme some more babe…faaaster!" Zexion eased up and focused on the top half of Demyx's throbbing erection and began bobbing his head up and down faster and faster, sucking harder and harder. In response to the change in tempo, Demyx began to moan louder and thrust deeper and faster in Zexion's mouth.

After what seemed an eternity of waiting for his climax, Demyx warned his lover of his surprise, "I'm gonna…babe, I'm…I'm go- aah!!" but not soon enough. Demyx came deep in Zexion's mouth and down his throat. But Zexion was used to it and merely moved his back a little so that he could enjoy the feeling of his lover's erection pump cum into his mouth and tongue, fresh and hot.

As the moans died down from Demyx and Zexion was happy he had sucked all he could without causing his lover to hit another orgasm, the plumber switched places with Zexion to balance things out, but not before the sound of the front door opening and closing could be heard, their eyes widening with shock.

"Honey, I'm home!"

(1) – Ever played FFX-2? Think of the 'yessir' Lulu gives Wakka when Yuna sees them on the CommSphere. Man, I'm such a nerd.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, reviews are greatly appreciated and will speed up the writing of the next chapter, flames will be used to warm my room. More couplings in the next few chapters, expect more sexual scenes later on! ;D

- Canasta.


	2. Chapter 2

**To my small group of fans/followers, I'm incredibly sorry I'm only adding this chapter now. Senior year in high school is a lot busier than I expected. Thanks a bunch to the people that've commented and those also who are now following this story. Thankyou all again for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are VERY appreciated. On with the show!**

Chapter 2

Zexion was always a calm man. Never one to take drastic action even in the face of uncertain doom and death, Zexion always acted the part of the cool, calm and collected person that kept his companions from cracking. Of course, nothing could have prepared Zexion for a surprise visit from the last person he'd ever expected.

His wife, Larxene. "Where are you, hun?"

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!!!" Zexion swore in a voice strained with nervousness. Having a calculative mind, Zexion had always in many a situation figured out how to get him and others out of trouble. On this occasion, however, Zexion's brain had decided to leave his lithe, still sexually charged body to fend for itself. Fear gripped Zexion's entire being, his body shaking. _'How could I have not planned for this?! It's all over now…she's gonna find us…this…I'll lose my social standing in the community and end up as some janitor reading kid's books!'_

"Babe? Zexy, where are you? Come give me a smooch!"

Zexion tried to make a reply, but a little voice in the back of his head told him not to make a sound, that everything would be okay if he stayed quiet, that Larxene wouldn't see the mess he and his lover had made. Luckily for Zexion, his lover had been in many extremely similar situtations. So many, in fact, that the déjà vu effect had lost its effect long ago. Acting as swiftly as possible, Demyx stepped out of the tub with a deftness not seen in anyone else, his feet not sliding in the slightest. While grabbing his t-shirt and rubbing off the stains of cum from himself and his stunned lover, Demyx commanded Zexion, "You have to say something to her! Now! Or else she'll think something's up!!"

The seriousness of his lover's voice snapped the bookworm out of his shock-phase and was able to wrench out, "I'm in the tub darling!" from his dry, constricted throat. No sooner than the passing of a second did the sound of the 'clakity-clack' of Larxene's heels echo through the house, the sound becoming louder as she ascended the stairs, "I'm coming sweetie~!"

"Okay, done, all clean." Demyx did a quick once-over, pleased with how quickly he had gotten rid of all the evidence, no semen marks on his lilac-haired lover and his clothes hidden behind the towel rack where he would hide.

"Zeeeeeeeexioooooon~!!" Larxene sang in falsetto as she came to turn around into Zexion's private bathroom. "Fuck! Sit down and act natural!" Demyx hissed as he hid behind the towel rack. Zexion hastily sank back down into the waters; his eyes intently watching his wife enter the crime scene.

"How is my angel?" the blonde woman asked, her dark denim jeans and black tee belying her now beaming mood. "I'm fine." Zexion responded in a more than awkward tone. At the sound of his choked voice, Larxene raised an eyebrow, to which Zexion cleared his throat and repeated, "Fine."

"Well…that's nice. I'm so tired from work…I could really do with a back rub…" Larxene winked suggestively at her husband, before slowly turning around and headed toward the door. "I'm gonna change and, hopefully, I'll find a present on my bed when I finish come back out of the walk in robe, okay?" Demyx let out a sigh of relief, only to draw it back in as he heard the blonde woman ask in a tougher, more hard-line voice. "What is _THAT?_" Demyx froze, unable to believe he had been caught. He squeezed shut his eyes, waiting for Larxene's hands to grab onto him and reveal the sin of his lover.

"Oh…that…heh, well," Zexion said smoothly, "I was just…bored, I guess."

"…_Bored? What the-"_

Larxene let out a frustrated sigh, "Awwwww~ I came home early so I could catch you in a good mood…oh well, I still want that massage though." Larxene blew a final kiss before leaving and heading toward her own private room.

Demyx peaked up from behind the towel rack, to see Zexion looking back and smiling. "What was she talking about? Thought she'd found me…" Demyx whispered. Zexion's smile widened as he pointed upward. Demyx held back a chuckle as he saw the one bit of cum he did not clean, the one that he had so expertly landed on the ceiling.

"I think I'll get out of your hair now." Zexion stepped out of the tub and let the water run free as the plumber put his clothes back on, save for the cum-stained grey tee. Demyx leaned toward Zexion for a last kiss before leaving the intellectual to dry off and tend to his missus.

Heading out the back way of the house (as he usually did), the slope was much gentler and was also in the direction of his favourite neighbours, Cloud and Zack.

* * *

"Hullo, anyone there?" Demyx placed his arms on his hips after knocking as he waited at the door of their house. It was a small one storey house, painted a simple white. It wasn't elegant, but it had the feel of a home. A small row of daisies and roses sat at the front of the house on the verandah, families of flowers separated by the pots they lived in. The front door was also painted white, though it was some time ago and the colour was starting to peel at the edges of the hinges.

Demyx let out a sigh of frustration as he rapped on the door again, expecting a silent answer, which is what he got. While the weather tended to be very hot in Verdant Hills during the day in summer, the late afternoon brought a much colder night. The mercury had already begun to drop, though Demyx did not need a thermometer. His bare back and chest were covered in goosebumps, the slight breezes causing Demyx to shiver. As much as he wanted to put something on, the cum stains on his own tee were still prevalent and an passers-by would surely know what he had been up to.

"Ergh!" Demyx couldn't wait any longer. He kicked at the door this time in anger which creaked open to his surprise. _"Thought they locked their doors…oh well."_ Demyx decided that since no one was home, he would just take a shirt and crash at another friends' place.

As he entered Zack and Cloud's house, he scanned the living room for a stray shirt he could take. Demyx wished Zack and Cloud _were_ here, as he found them to be a very inviting couple. While Demyx's tryst wit Zexion was very exciting and satisfying, he enjoyed the expertise and coyness that the combination of Zack and Cloud brought to the table. Just thinking of Zack's hugeness up inside him while Cloud tortured his body gave Demyx a hard-on.

Moving deeper into the house, Demyx found a black sleeveless on the kitchen bench that seemed to belong to Cloud by the size of it. Just as Demyx was about to put on the shirt, he heard a distant groan down the corridor leading away from the front door. Demyx put the shirt back down on the bench and headed toward the sound. Demyx eventually met a door at the corridor's end which held the title 'basement'.

At first shocked that Cloud and Zack had been taken hostage by some lunatic and tortured alive, Demyx was later relieved to hear the sound of Cloud's voice moan, "Uhhh…Zaaacck…"

"_Tch…kinky bastards."_

Demyx opened the door to find the couple in a bondage situation.

"Who is it? Uhhhh..." Cloud was silenced by Zack who put a gag that had fallen out of place back into the chocobo's mouth while embedding his manhood further into Cloud.

"You will only speak when instructed, understood?" Cloud silently nodded.

"Taking it to the next level I see…" Demyx raised an eyebrow at the situation that was before him.

Cloud had been chained to the west (or left) wall by his wrists and elbows, stark naked with a cloth blindfold and gag. His penis was at attention, however Demyx noticed that it had not been given a moment to be at ease as there was a small pool of precum at Cloud's feet. Of course, around said erection were Zack's sensual hands, seemingly made by the gods purely for sexual deeds. Demyx's eyes drew in the image of Zack completely naked as well, his hung cock piercing the blonde's ass and also slicked with precum.

While Demyx had seen Zack naked plenty of times before, this time was different as he had never seen the mercenary in such a suggestive and powerful position. Everything about Zack seemed to be amplified tenfold, his body somehow holding a stronger allure, the features of his face holding a kind of lust that Demyx had never seen before. And Demyx wanted that new lust deep inside him.

Zack smirked and said saucily, "Care to join in?" Demyx grinned and ripped off his clothing as he quickly descended the stairs on the south wall. By the time he was next to the lovers, Demyx was as naked as they were.

"Okay Cloud, looks like your torture is over for now, I've got a new victim for the both of us." Demyx drew closer to Zack as he pulled out of Cloud and embraced Demyx, his steaming cock pressing against Demyx's. They moaned at the exquisite sensation of pleasure that thrummed through both their bodies, while Cloud whimpered at the loss of sexual tension.

"Sorry babe…" Zack beckoned Demyx closer to Cloud. "How 'bout you give this prisoner a good tongue-lashing, eh?" Demyx replied, "With pleasure." Demyx bent down to where Cloud's arousal glistened and began to suck deeply on head, slowly working his way down the shaft. Cloud groaned against his gag, his already sweaty palms clenching at the onslaught of pleasure, this time hoping for a release. Zack grinned and decided to lend a helping hand. He positioned himself behind his lover once again and, just when Cloud seemed like he was about to reach the summit, Zack rammed his whole self into Cloud's sweet spot. Cloud screamed at the sudden jolt of pleasure which coalesced with his orgasm. Having been stretched very well beforehand, Cloud felt no pain from the rough entry.

The overload of sexual energy poured out of Cloud and into Demyx who was unable to contain the never-ending spurts of cum, the hot white jets spilling all over his face. After his voice became ragged and hoarse from screaming against the gag, Cloud sagged against his chains, his body somewhat overdriven on the pleasure his lovers had given him. Zack undid the chains from Cloud's wrists and let him down to rest on the east wall. Demyx looked yearningly at Zack's muscled back rippling as he let Cloud down.

"Now, where were we?" They once again embraced, their needs pressed up against each other's while Zack licked Cloud's seed off of the plumber's face. They both moaned long notes of pleasure; however Demyx didn't want to climax like this. "I need you…master…need you now!" Zack grinned animalistically, his throbbing cock heating up even more. "Daddy's got you…"

Unable to properly put on the chains due to his high level of lust, Zack directed Demyx onto the ground, the plumber's back on the ground and legs up on Zack's broad shoulders. Zack spit onto his hand and rubbed liberally onto his cock. "Can't wait, babe…" Zack warned, but Demyx replied, "Neither can I." Zack once again grinned as he only did during a triumph in sex and thrust his whole dick into Demyx's sheath.

The plumber cried out in pain, but also found the filling-ness pleasurable, his gasps of pain mixing with his groans of ecstasy. Zack began to move, at first at a slow pace. But then, the pace began to pick up as Demyx pleaded and begged for more. They both moaned each other's names; their cock's not being able to take much more without exploding. Zack's hugeness was hitting Demyx's prostate again and again and again, causing Demyx to do a kind of crescendo-scream of pleasure.

"This is so…fucking…good…" Zack said in between thrusts. Demyx could only incoherently moan in satisfaction. "ZAAAAACCKKK!!" Demyx's cock began to spew hot thick jets of cum which hit both Zack and Demyx in the face and went on to spread all over both of their heaving, sweaty chests. The sight of Demyx going over the edge sent Zack over as well, making a deep, satisfied moan in the back of his throat as his own cock jerked out semen into Demyx with each thrust, the orgasm's electric feel travelling up both their spines as they both watched each other reach nirvana.

Zack and Demyx continued to groan their satisfaction, their bodies still thrumming with the sexual gratification. Zack slowly pulled out of Demyx before helping his casual lover up. They hugged, their bodies gluing together with the semen that coated both of their bodies, their limp cocks desensitised from the assault of pleasure. They shared a passionate kiss before parting.

"That was so good…" Demyx crooed. "Don't be getting any ideas, mate. At the end of the day, I'm a one man guy." Zack said as he picked up the sleeping Cloud bridal style. "Is that so, Zack?" Demyx raised an eyebrow as he went up the stairs butt naked and covered in a sticky mess. "Hey, I'm just a man who loves to have a lot for dinner. You crashing tonight?" Zack followed Demyx up the stairs. "Yep. Zexy's wife came back early, such a turn off." Zack laughed, "Don't worry, you can take the spare room." Demyx smiled back at Zack, "Thanks. Man, I have NO idea how my Zexy got mixed up with that Larxene girl."


	3. Chapter 3

**BIG apologies to you all for not updating in a whole year, some unexpected things happened mid year so I had to postpone writing, and then I realised around November I wasn't sure where this story was heading, but luckily I had a stroke of inspiration a month ago and I am gonna do my best to keep this updated: I'm still busy with tonnes of work, but hopefully I can do this more frequently in future - thanks so much to SexyZexiReturnsWithBananas ****, With-All-Hearts, Jessi, Espresso Marie and luckless-is-me for reviewing my story thus far, hope y'all enjoy! 8D**

Thanks to Demyx's quick thinking, disaster was averted at Zexion's house when his wife Larxene returned home. Of course, they weren't the closest of couples. Though one wouldn't know it if they saw the two holding hands down the street, Zexion and Larxene's marriage was one that shouldn't have been. Larxene and Zexion met each other while working part-time at the Oblivion Library. They got to know one another over time and, after some matchmaking by Axel, they began to date quite frequently. As much as Zexion enjoyed Larxene's own eccentric humour, he did not love her the way she did him. At the time, however, he did not want to be thought of as a gay person. As a child, his father was the type to always make fun of homosexual people, making him a homophobe. Because of his father's behaviour, Zexion couldn't bear to acknowledge his homosexuality. To that end, he eventually proposed Larxene only because it had been almost two years of them dating. And so they married. Zexion had had sexual interactions with Larxene, except they were never very passionate. He got the job done, but Larxene was always left wondering what the problem was.

Zexion had met Demyx six months ago when their house had just been built and the plumbing was playing up. Zexion being a knowledgeable person, knew that some hired workers didn't work very hard but still charged an insane rate. Wanting to check up on how Demyx was faring, he caught the man quietly masturbating on the toilet that was in Zexion's private bathroom, eyes shut, one hand rubbing his pebbled nipples while the other pumped his need in time with thrusting his hips. The sight of the sexy, sweaty plumber butt naked and stroking his velvet-smooth cock was what made Zexion realise how much he was missing out on in life, to say the least. As he watched precum pearl at the head of his cock before slowly rolling down, Zexion snapped and approached the hard-working labourer, making him freeze on the spot as Demyx felt someone enter the bathroom. The shocked worker opened his eyes to see his client stripping down to his boxers and bending down to meet his throbbing sex. Before Demyx could ask what was going on, Zexion simply said, "If you say a word of this, I'll destroy your reputation in this town." The authority in the intellectual's voice turned Demyx on: and so the plumber obliged, letting the bookworm apply his knowledge. After all, one does not read several books on sex and not learn a thing or two about orals.

After that day, Demyx and Zexion had been having an affair behind Larxene's hard-working back, as she worked as an executive in the Null & Naught law firm. Gone for days on end sometimes, the lovers spent a lot of time together. Of course, not all of it was sex. In fact, it was Demyx that helped the lilac-haired man break out a little and tell his friends that he was gay, save for his wife of course.

Not wanting another possible stirrup while Larxene was still in Verdant Hills, Zexion e-mailed Demyx to not meet for a few days; after all, two heart attacks in one week would prove fatal for the intellectual. Although Zexion loved Larxene's company as a friend, he began to dislike some of her traits as a spouse. Wanting to escape, he headed back to Oblivion Library to take out some books that he himself did not have. While Zexion's personal library was extensive, it was a shoebox compared to Oblivion Library, which contained vast amounts of knowledge. The library was a mere ten minute walk from his house, and so Zexion went on foot on Sunday morning. As he approached the old library, he remembered the first time walking through the oak-panelled doors that were individually twice his size. No matter how many times Zexion went inside, he was always astounded by the huge amount of books the Library managed to contain.

Doing his best not to just grab as many tomes as he could and run away with them, Zexion approached the main desk where the proprietor of the library sat. The pinkette rose, Marluxia. The multi-layer haired man was reading a magazine in his lap when Zexion coughed to get his attention. Marluxia looked up from his daily gossip rag and smiled as he saw the familiar lilac hair draped over one side of the other man's face. "Well, if it isn't Zexion...it's been a while," he crooned as he gave his old-friend a once over. Zexion smiled which happened only around close friends, and replied, "I see you're still a gossip whore, Marly. That stuff's gonna make you into a chattery fishwife someday." Marluxia chuckled at Zexion's response and stood up and went around his desk to stand next to Zexion. "I've missed your fancy wordplay. So uh, how's the wife?" He asked the ex-employee with a raised eyebrow. While Marluxia didn't have any serious qualms with Larxene, they were never really friends. Outside of work, if they got into an argument, it would have been almost guaranteed that they would've tried to beat each other senseless. Even though Marluxia was more built than Larxene, she was no pushover as she had mastered karate, tae quon do, and even knew how to throw knives known as foudré.

Zexion grimaced at the question as Marluxia was one of the first people to find out about his sexuality. "Fine...fine...did you wanna come over for dinner or something?" he said, trying to move the conversation to another issue he'd much rather talk about, like the amazing knowledge stored in the Library. "Nah, nah, I was just wondering how the relationship was going," Marluxia sniggered as he finished that sentence which caused the younger man to frown and cross his arms. Marluxia laughed at his expression and gave him a whack on the back, "Ahh, Zexion, you're always great for a laugh. So, what can I do ya for?" The lilac's face softened as he realised the rose was getting down to business. "You said that the Ancients' book collection would be in mid-summer. Is it here yet?"

"Hmmm..." Marluxia leaned against his desk and thought for a moment before looking back into Zexion's gray orbs, "Yes and...no." Zexion frowned once more at his friend's puzzling words. "What's that supposed to mean?" It was Marluxia's turn to grimace as he tried to explain, "The books are here, but they haven't been properly set in their protective casings yet, so it's not open to the general public." Zexion's face fell as he heard it was unavailable. Marluxia grinned then and moved closer to his saddened friend, "But for you, I'll letcha borrow one from the set for a week. How's that sound?" The bookworm's face lit up with delight, jumping up and hugging the rose and catching him a bit by surprise.

"Hey, hey, Zexy..." Marluxia went on to explain, "You know that here in Oblivion, you must give if you are to take." Zexion let go of his hero and took out his munny pouch, "How much?" Marluxia shooed away the munny before grinning with deviance. "Zexion...would you follow me to the storeroom first so I can show you the items?"

The lilac man frowned a little, unsure of what exactly the pinkette had in store for him, _'What is that man up to now…?'_ Marluxia casually pulling out a 'back in 15 minutes' sign from behind the desk, the librarian hooked it on the reading lantern on his desk before turning to lead the way through the labyrinth of bookshelves and reading rooms. As the larger man turned and swiveled through the various intersections and corners of the Library, Zexion listened to his request, "I have an odd-job for you to do – something to do with derivatives or polynomials or something – Axel wasn't clear on what. But anyway, seeing as you're here, it'd be good if you could figure it out: apparently we got some new Mathematic textbooks for the new students over at Betwixt High, but they only unlock the whole way if you solve the easier questions, like a game." Zexion quirked an eyebrow as to how that was possible.

Marluxia stopped in front of a musty door at the back of the library, turning to see the younger man's expression, "It's one of those interactive textbooks, but we didn't know it came LOCKED, so we need someone to SOLVE it so the students can use them – we got as far as the start of the Senior Extension Mathematics Course – it got way too complex for me, man, Axel too." Marluxia sighed as he unlocked the door and beckoned Zexion inside.

The intellectual smiled as he entered the dark room, somewhat satisfied that his booksmarts were, in some roundabout way, helping him in his 'everyday life.' Marluxia flipped a switch which caused the room to momentarily flicker and buzz erratically before the lights turned on completely and emitted more of a low hum than a buzzing sound. Locking the door behind him, Marluxia walked over to the opposite side of the room, which was only about ten or so paces (it was a small, beige storage room) and pulled off an old curtain from what looked to be a box in shape.

Zexion's eyes lit up once more as the curtain was whipped off, revealing a relatively large translucent cube that held within it the telltale books of the Ancients, inscribed in their own, now rare language. Like a child in candy store, the bookworm ran up to the glass case to marvel at the book, the first of many to come, whilst Marluxia moved aside, startled but not surprised by Zexion's enthusiasm.

"Now remember, Zexy, you've gotta take good care of this baby – you wreck it, well, you can't even _begin_ to pay for this, heh." The words seemed to fall on deaf ears as Zexion mumbled a 'yea' as he examined the hard-cover which was now very brittle through the invisible confines of the book. Marluxia cleared his throat rather loudly, which caused the intellectual to come out of his book-reverie and make some eye contact, "Don't worry, Marluxia – you know I'll take good care of this book: I'd guard it with my life."

Confident that the artifact was now in safe hands, the librarian flashed a toothy grin as the other turned back around to continue his inspection of the book and its secrets. "Now, as for your payment," Marluxia said in a darker tone as he approached Zexion from behind, the other unaware of the pinkette's plans. The librarian wrapped his arms around the slender man's torso, his arms long enough to cover Zexion's mouth with his hands.

"I want you," Marluxia whispered hotly into the lilac's right ear whilst burying his intensifying need into the other's crevice.

Zexion gasped at the sudden change in situation, from what he thought was a friendly gesture to a sexual ambush. The whole interactive-textbook thing was a ruse. Immediately, the intellectual protested and tried to escape, but to no avail. The older man continued, "Please…I _need_ someone_…_I don't wanna mess things up with you and Demyx, but…I'm so…" all Marluxia could do was groan with his sexual frustration and unintentionally thrust into Zexion's clothed ass, which caused him to hiss in response,_'Dammit, I'm getting hard too…'_

Marluxia managed to restrain himself before looking at Zexion, waiting for his response, "Do you seriously think I'll let you take my virginity for a _book?_ I'd rather wait." The perturbed librarian shook his head to Zexion's conclusion, "No, not your virginity, I wouldn't…I meant, um…just in between the legs?" Marluxia motioned between his legs as Zexion turned to meet the other's eyes with an inquisitive look: he had never really done _that_ before. "So…just that…and nothing else?" Zexion queried.

The pinkette grinned as he saw that his friend was soon to be a friend with benefits, "Just frotting – and I can tell you're looking forward to it as well," Marluxia thrust again, this time into Zexion's own awakening member which elicited a stifled moan from him.

The bookworm consented, "Alright."

Within seconds, Marluxia had ripped off his clothes and had begun to tear Zexion down to his boxers – the only item of clothing that the lilac would take off himself. Zexion marveled at the librarian's physique: unlike Zexion, Marluxia went to the gym quite often in his spare time and was even more built than Demyx – not to mention that he was well-endowed, his erection standing at over eight inches, the engorged cock throbbing, veins pulsing, for Zexion.

"Turn around," Marluxia ordered to the naked lilac. He complied, hearing the sound of pinkette spitting onto his hand a couple times and lubing up his need, "We'll make this quick, eh?" The librarian commented before wrapping his muscular arms around the lithe man. Zexion was nervous but excited – he had never been with another man other than Demyx, but then he had had wet dreams of his ex-employer before, and they always involved a hung Marluxia fucking the living daylights out of Zexion, but without the pain of entry.

Feeling Marluxia's aching cock 'enter' him from behind, Zexion hissed at the intense heat it radiated onto his crevice and under his scrotum while Marluxia made believe that he was really piercing the intellectual when he was really just going through the legs. Having never done this before, with a man he had never been with but had fantasized about, Zexion moaned louder than he expected when the pinkette's large, experienced hands grabbed his throbbing sex and began to rhythmically thrust and pump both their cocks.

Putting his legs closer together, Marluxia groaned with satisfaction as he felt the area around his pulsing dick tighten, which made him thrust and pump faster into Zexion. The other moaned louder and began to sweat, loving the heat and the feel of Marluxia's pecks and abs beating against his back, his muscular arms wrapping around his body whilst experienced hands played with his aching need, the enormous cock throbbing with huge veins sliding in and out of his ass. If anything, the whole eroticism that was born from this foreign kind of sexual encounter made Zexion hornier than ever.

"Fuck, Zexy, I'm getting close…" Marluxia panted in between thrusts, his usually layered rose hair now matted and sticky from sweat and sex, muscles glistening in the fluorescent lights of the storeroom. Zexion could only groan a disordinant 'yes' in response, his mind ablaze with the feel of his friend-with-benefits' rigid cock pushing in and out of him. Marluxia began to bite lovingly on the lilac's neck as he groaned out an oath, signaling how near he was to completion.

Hitting a sensitive spot in Zexion's neck, the lithe man let out a sudden cry of pleasure that sent impulses down his back and down to his cock, semen spurting from the pre-cum fountain onto the carpeted floor and all over Marluxia's hand. Feeling the convulsions travel throughout his one-time lover and the steamy cum that covered his hand, Marluxia moaned his orgasm loudly as he felt his own seed explode out of himself in huge gettisons of cum that splattered all over the protective cube and the walls, some with such force that it smacked Zexion back in the face, the waves of ecstasy running through the now satisfied librarian.

After standing still for a moment or two, the couple laid down on to the floor, Zexion still somewhat erotically charged decided to suck on Marluxia's softening erection to get a second helping of seed. Having not orgasmed in almost three months since that day (Marluxia had a rule of not masturbating), Zexion succeeded in his task after about eight minutes of deep throating and head sucking, playing with the librarian's nipples and using his dexterous fingers to feel his abs and tickle his inner thighs. The pinkette let out another gratified moan as he thrust his hips into the bookworm's mouth, feeling another rush of pleasure run through his entire being as he shot more semen into the more than willing throat of Zexion.

Content with his customer's performance, Marluxia snuggled up to Zexion, their bodies still warm with orgasm-afterglow, "Since you did such a spectacular performance, I guess I could lend you the second book as well…" Zexion smiled to himself at this, glad that he had read so much on human anatomy and the reduced refractory periods of men that had abstained from orgasms.

Zexion's gray eyes looked into Marluxia's own sapphire ones as a question popped up in his mind, "How did you come up with that math textbook excuse so quickly? I mean, you didn't know that I was going to come _today_, did you?" The elder man laughed, "I _wasn't_ lying – it just so happens that I figured out a better way for you to pay for our…services." Glaring in a friendly way at the pinkette, Zexion punched Marluxia before they both laughed at the situation in all of their nakedness.

**Soooo...howzat? I admit I've made both Zexy and Demy...very OPEN people, but don't worry guys, it'll all come together in the end = CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! LOL please R&R guys, it keeps me inspired :D**


End file.
